


Insomnia

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy can't sleep
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

My eyes growing heavy, I closed my book, removed my reading glasses and placed them on top of the book, before turning off my bedside lamp and settling down to sleep.

Not five minutes later I was wide awake.

Sighing heavily, I punched my pillow, then turned onto my other side and closed my eyes again.

This time my brain decided to review every stupid decision I had ever made.

I huffed in annoyance and reached for my mobile phone. Recalling a number, I pressed the green call icon and waited for the person at the other end to answer.

“Mmello.”

“It’s me Barbara. Did I wake you?”

“Uh-hu. What’s wrong? Do we have a case?”

“No, no case.”

“Then why did you call?”

She sounded more awake now, and a little irritated.

“I can’t sleep.”

“And you thought you’d wake me up so we could both not sleep?”

I was right, she was irritated.

“No.”

“You woke me to come over and make you a warm milk, before tucking you into bed and reading you a bedtime story?”

“No, not that either.”

“Then what Sir? I’m not really in the mood to play twenty questions until I find one that you don’t answer with a no.”

“Sorry.”

“I’m sure you are, but can we get to the point of this call before day breaks with a sparrow's fart!”

“It’s nothing really.”

“It’s obviously something.”

“Every time I try to sleep my mind helpfully replays the complete disaster that is my life.”

“What is it you say to me, something about not having the monopoly on disfunction?”

“Yes, I’m very good at preaching, but not so hot at putting it into practice.”

“Self-flagellation is not an attractive look Sir. Really, you’re being far too hard on yourself. So, you’ve made some mistakes, who hasn’t? The amount I’ve made would keep the Eastenders script writers in plots for years!”

“And you said I was being too hard on myself!”

“Just trying to give you a little perspective. We’ve both cocked things up at times. In my opinion we’re better people for it.”

“You mean I’m not the arrogant ponce you met all those years ago?”

“No more than I’m the embittered shrew I was back then.”

“Thanks Barbara.”

“You’re welcome. Now, do you think you can settle yourself to sleep or shall I come over and read you The Gruffalo’s Child?”

“No, I’m good. Sorry I woke you.”

“You’re forgiven. You’re going to bring me a ridiculously expensive coffee in the morning, but you are forgiven.”

“I will. I really am grateful Barbara.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Now get some sleep, you’ll need to leave early in the morning to get my coffee.”

Laughing, I hung up.


End file.
